


That Which Bind Us

by 343EnderSpark



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Comic Book Violence, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/343EnderSpark/pseuds/343EnderSpark
Summary: Normal people just feel emotions from their soulmate, which get stronger as they get closer. Hardly inconvenient.But of course it’s not that simple for our dear boys. Wade’s good ole time in the Weapon X program turned those handy emotional feelings into a pretty little white box that likes to keep him and Yellow company. Poor Peter got the short end of the genetic lottery, being one of the rare humans that feel their soulmate’s pain instead of emotion.





	That Which Bind Us

**Author's Note:**

> [] - Yellow  
> {} - White  
>  _italics_ \- flashbacks

 

 

* * *

“Well, fuck.”

It was all Deadpool could say as the beast of a mark launched him into the air. He was not gonna land pretty, and would certainly lose his target. He brought his left hand to his face, rubbing the mask in frustration. His right arm remained in the hand of the hulking mutant who stared up at Deadpool from his spot in the middle of a one way street.

[That was an amazing throw! I think I see our apartment from here!]

{Maybe if you hadn’t thought fighting Astley so close up was a good idea, you’d still have your right arm.}

[Oh please, it’ll grow back.]

“Why do the beginnings always suck?” he asked his boxes.

“Because picking one spot to start is tough.”

Deadpool opened his mouth to respond to White when all the air rushed out of him as small but strong arms caught him around the waist. He looked to the side and caught a glimpse of a particular red and blue suit he had never had the privilege of meeting before.

“Spider-Man?” He gasped, shaking with excitement that nearly caused Spider-Man to drop him.

“Stop wiggling,” Spidey said, his voice sounding as though it was coming through gritted teeth.

They landed a little roughly on the roof, Spider-Man dropping Deadpool unceremoniously to the ground, but he simply rolled over in a crouch, stumbling to stand for a moment. He remembered his missing limb and had to use his left hand to balance himself. He popped over to the slightly smaller superhero who was now preoccupied with his right hand, flexing it while his left hand rubbed his forearm.

“Having issues?” he asked, coming to stand in front of Spider-Man.

“Must have caught you wrong or something, it’s all tingley.” He shrugged and turned his attention back to Deadpool. “So, any particular reason you had some wicked airtime?”

“Just having some fun while on the job.”

Deadpool ran over to the edge of the roof, seeing if he could find the rogue mutant he was after. Just as he suspected, he had taken off.

“Job?” Spider-Man asked, perching himself precariously on the edge, following Deadpool’s line of sight.

“Deadpool, Grade A Mercenary at your service, but friends\fans\fanfic writers call me the Merc-With-A-Mouth.” He made to bow playfully, but his arm was instantly pinned to a nearby wall by webs.

“Aw, come on, Spidey. I expect at least one date before I get all tied up.”

The suddenly very quiet man bristled and Deadpool couldn’t help the snort of a laugh.

[Oh, I think he likes it.]

{Who is this asshole?}

“I think I’ll leave you here for SHIELD to deal with.” Spider-Man turned to make his way off the roof when he grasped at his arm again. “Not now damn it.”

“Having trouble there, little spider?”

{Shut it!}

“Shut it!” Spidey said as he lifted his left arm and shot webbing over Deadpool’s mouth.

“That does little to shut me up. Now a ball gag on the other hand...” He grinned though it was lost on the other superhero.

{What is your deal?!}

“What is your deal?!” Spider-Man stalked back towards where Deadpool was pinned.

[It happened again. What’s the deal with White?]

Deadpool just shrugged his shoulders, not really having an answer for either Spidey or Yellow. Instead he twisted his wrist, biting his tongue as it snapped and he pulled free from the webbing. Spider-Man stepped back, caught off guard by the grotesque action.

“What? Surprised someone can escape your spider jizz?” Deadpool said, masked eyebrow raised.

“Fuck, was that even necessary?” Spidey held his hands out in front of him in exasperation.

{Ugh, really don’t want to be doing this right now.}

“I have things to see, and people to do.” Deadpool shrugged as he popped his wrist back into place and shook it, trying to shake off some of the webbing. “Though, I would like to know how long this stuff is gonna last. I don’t want to show up at my meeting covered in white stuff.”

“How about no?” Spidey said as he fired off a few more rounds.

Deadpool managed to dodge the first couple shots, but the third pinned his leg down. “Aw, come on, lemme retire those idiots permanently, and then Daddy's gonna come back and play with you.”

“I won't let you hurt other people. Not on my watch.”

Spider-Man pinned Deadpool to the ground, this time wrapping all of Deadpool in his webs but his head. Deadpool struggled against his bonds, ignoring the pain in his right arm as he did so.

{Son of a - , what the hell?!}

“Son of a -, what the hell?!” Spidey grabbed his right arm, hissing in pain.

[Three times. I don’t think that’s a coincidence.]

“You good there, Spidey?” The joking tone disappeared from Deadpool’s voice.

“I don’t want to deal with this right now. I’m calling SHIELD, they can deal with you.”

He watched as Spider-Man took a running leap and swung away. He didn’t move for a few minutes. Deadpool felt like he was looking at a puzzle, and had almost all the pieces in place. Just one thing didn’t connect.

{That was me, idiot.}

* * *

_Peter wiped at the tears falling from his big hazel eyes as he tugged at his mother’s skirt._

_“Hurts again.”_

_Mary sighed and lifted him up to the counter where she was pouring over some documents._

_“Where does it hurt this time, sweetie?”_

_“My leg.” Instead of pointing to one spot like usual, he waved his hand over his whole right leg._

_Mary tugged at the three year old’s jeans, sliding them off gently. Peter still whimpered from the pain. She sucked in a lungful of air as she took in the giant bruise developing._

_“Richard!”_

_“Why does this keep happening, Mommy?” Peter looked up at her, rubbing at his cheek._

_“Oh honey, I’m so sorry.”_

_Mary picked up her little boy, cuddling him in her arms. Richard rounded the corner, taking in the concerned look of his wife and the tears still streaming down his son’s face._

_“It’s worse this time. Whatever has happened to his s-o-u-l-m-a-t-e, it was bad.” She moved her hand to show off some of the bruises._

_“Damn. And the serum is nowhere near ready to test out on humans yet.” Richard ran his hands through his hair. “And he’s too young for the numbing pill.”_

_“You know I don’t want him taking that.”_

_“Well, if his soulmate doesn’t stop abusing his body, he’s going to have to! I can’t watch him keep being in pain!”_

_“Soulmate?” Peter asked, sounding out the word with uncertainty._

_“Richard!” Mary said sharply. “Don’t use that word around him, he’s not ready to learn about all that.”_

_“He should learn about it now! So he’s not so confused by all these bruises! And they’re just getting worse!”_

_Before Mary could refute him again, Peter let out a wail and grabbed his head._

 

* * *

Wade wandered around his condo, plate of pancakes in his hands, but too antsy to sit down at the table to eat. Instead, he just gobbled down the sweet breakfast food while pacing through his house.

There was no way that the fates that picked soulmates could have bound Wade to Spider-Man. Sure, after moving to New York City, and learning about the city’s great webbed menace, he’d been intrigued by him, but never entertained the thought of having any connection to him. He usually kept clear of the web head, knowing full well Spider-Man wouldn’t be a fan of his habit of unaliving people.

[Well you were bound to run into him at some point.]

“We always check and see if the cops or Avengers have a clue about where he is before going out on a job. Can’t have him swooping in and saving the evil guys.” Wade shrugged before taking another bit of food. “Worked for like a year,” he said around the food in his mouth. “Who’s idea was it to stay here anyways?”

{That would be me.}

[Why?]

{Because I’m strongest here.}

“What does that even mean?” Wade asked, setting his plate in the sink before returning to pacing. “And if you say it’s the soulmate-”

{It’s the soulmate connection. Thought it might be best to keep that little tidbit to myself when we were picking out a place to live.}

[Oh! So that’s why you were so adamant about that.]

“Welp, looks like it’s time to pack up.” Wade made his way to his room, and began pulling out bags.

[Aw, what about the hit.]

{And I will pester the living hell out of you for the rest of time. I’m tired of feeling so disconnected.}

“Fine, I’ll finish the hit. Probably wouldn’t hurt to gather up all the extra cash I can as well.” He turned and picked up the newspaper sitting on his dresser.

{If I had hands, I would throw them up in frustration.}

[We don’t need a soulmate, we’re just gonna cause a whole bunch of damage to them.]

{And you don’t think you’re harming them now? You’re still connected whether you like it or not.}

Wade paused from his scanning of the paper, not having thought of that before. “Shit.”

{The soulmate connection is a two way street. You get all those fancy emotions, and he probably does too.}

[Probably?]

{Jeez, I know we’ve gone over this before. Why are you so stubborn at retaining this information?}

“Eh, it’s not necessary, and besides you usually keep that info stored somewhere.” Wade returned to his paper, circling a few ads.

{Obviously it’s not!}

[So you gonna answer my ‘probably’?]

{Ugh, fine. There is the extremely rare case that his connection to you is physical instead of emotional. Maybe he gets shivers when your fighting, or burning skin when you try to scald yourself in the shower, or nauseous when you get maimed. Which may I remind you, get stronger the closer you are to him.}

“Well, for his sake, I hope that’s not it. That would suck.” Wade stuck the newspaper in his back pocket and grabbed a hoodie before heading to the door. “Time to check out a few of these places for that quick cash.”

* * *

_Wade was wandering the halls of the hospital, bored out of his mind as he waited for his chemo session to start. He hadn’t planned on arriving early, but he had been restless the last few days. He was almost sick to stomach a few times and knew for a fact that it wasn’t due to the cancer. Something deep down in his brain tingled._

_A wave of vertigo hit him and he stumbled to a chair as a nurse ran over. He couldn’t make out the words the nurse was saying, but he still thought he heard someone’s voice._

_“Too much…”_

_He began to feel as though he was disconnecting from his body. Was this what death felt like? No. He could tell that he wasn’t in pain, just confused beyond reason._

_“...please quiet…”_

_The voice in his head spoke again, but was so faint it was almost as though he felt the words, more than he heard them._

_The world around him was bright, and Wade could register that there were now several doctors and nurses around him, but his mind and emotions were elsewhere. The confusion coursing through him was beginning to turn into a panic. He became vaguely aware of his chest tightening as he began gasping for air. It became bad enough that Wade passed out before he could hear the beautiful voice again._

_When he came to a few minutes later, he found himself on a gurney in the hallway. He tried to sit up but a nearby nurse turned and put his hand on his chest._

_“Don’t sit up, we’re taking you in for emergency tests.”_

_“I don’t think that vertigo was caused by my cancer,” he mumbled, barely loud enough for the others to hear._

_“Well, we’re still gonna check and make sure. After all, the cancer is spreading, chemo has had minimal effect,” Wade’s doctor said as she caught up with the cart._

_Wade wanted to disagree more, something deep inside knew that wasn’t right, because that sensation had been one he had felt a very, very long time ago._

* * *

Peter sat at the desk, hunched over the paperwork he really didn’t want to be doing, but he’s made it this far into the internship, and didn’t have much more to go. He scratched at his arm, the small gesture he couldn’t stop himself from constantly doing, though it was better than attacking his entire skin like it was covered in itching powder all day, every day. It was the one constant in his life since he became Spider-Man.

He was pulled out of his meticulous writing by a gentle tap on his desk. The person standing in front of him, had their hoodie up and over their eyes, but it didn’t hide the breathtaking smirk.

Peter couldn’t help the look of awe as he stared. It was a bit rude, especially as he registered that the man had a lot of scars decorating his face, but he couldn’t help wondering where they came from.

“Yeah, that’s about the usual response.” The man’s deep voice rumbled, and Peter swore he didn’t shiver. “Scarring quite like this isn’t an everyday sight.”

Peter wanted to respond, but his brain took too long to fire back to all cylinders.

The man shifted uncomfortably and his smile faded. “Umm, so anyway, I have a grand need for a few extra bucks. Saw an ad that suggested this as a good place to start for people like me.”

“Right, sorry.” Peter dug through a folder for some papers, keeping his eyes down as he tried a complete sentence this time. “And to be honest, I didn’t notice your scars. Your smile was too bright to see past.”

As Peter handed the clipboard to the other man, he looked up and found that he had startled the other enough that his hood had pulled back, revealing a set of mismatched eyes, one a crystal blue, the other a warm golden brown. It took him a moment to take the clipboard.

“You always flirt with the cancer patients?” he asked, once he seemed to find his voice again.

“Sometimes.” Peter smiled, finding himself drawn to this newcomer. “I’m Peter, by the way. If you need any help filling out the paperwork, just let me know how I can help.”

“I’ve filled out so much paperwork, I could probably do this in my sleep,” he said before walking over to the waiting room chairs.

Peter tried to return to his paperwork, but found his attention elsewhere. He kept looking over at the soon to be patient, curiosity getting the better of him. He could tell the guy was closed off, from the way he was dress and the clothes he wore. He was already a large guy, but he seemed to manage to hide in his black hoodie.

Peter had his head in his hands when the man’s head popped up suddenly, and his eyes meet Peter’s. Surprised, Peter turned bright red as he nearly dropped his head onto his desk, trying to get back to work. He really hadn’t realized how zoned out he was. He scribbled on the sheet in front of him, aiming to look busy.

“Wade.”

“What?” His head snapped up a few minutes later to a clipboard being shoved in his face.

“My name’s Wade,” the guy told him, hiding himself behind the clipboard.

Peter took the clipboard and brought it to rest on his desk, never taking his eyes off the now very clearly nervous man. Crap, he hadn’t meant to make the man - Wade - uncomfortable.

“Sor-”

“You don’t gotta apologize,” Wade said before Peter could barely get a syllable out. Wade brought up one hand to his other arm’s bicep, tapping it anxiously.

“No, I shouldn’t have been staring, I’m sorry.” Peter insisted in apologizing, his own hand coming up to scratch at his arm. “And I should go see what doctor is available to help you.”

He stood, pausing a moment, as Wade looked like he wanted to say something else, before shaking his head and going back to the waiting room chairs.

* * *

_May frowned as she sat the crying child down. Another set of bruises had popped up on the left side of Peter’s body. It was late at night and he had been sleeping on their way home. The sudden crying had jolted Ben and May from the road. They pulled into the parking spot next to a small creamery, thankful that it was fairly uncrowded._

_“Do you want chocolate ice cream?” Ben asked, standing over the other two, trying to hide the concern in his voice from Peter._

_Peter shook his head, though it seemed more out of frustration from the pain than not wanting ice cream._

_“I know Mary and Richard didn’t want Peter on the pills, but we really need to give him something,” May said as she stood back up._

_“But prolong use could be damaging, even detrimental to his soulmate.” Ben ran his hand through his hair. “I wish I knew where their research had gone, we could have given it to someone to continue looking into it.”_

_While May and Ben discussed their frustrations, wondering just how Mary and Richard dealt with it, the crying coming from their nephew quieted._

_They glanced over where a young disheveled man held out a strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream cone._

_“Hey little man, no need to be upset.” He pulled a bandaid out of his pocket, one covered in the ninja turtles. He placed it on Peter’s nose. “It won’t stop the pain, but it should hold in those tears.”_

_Peter blinked then furrowed his brow. “That’s not how bandaids work, silly.”_

_“Oh? Are you sure? Cause I’m not seeing any tears anymore.” The young man stood grinning wide. “Enjoy the ice cream.”_

_May and Ben watched the exchange, amazed at how fast Peter’s mood had been lifted. May went over to Peter while Ben went to shake hands with the other._

_“You’re good with kids. Let me get you a replacement cone.”_

_“Oh, there’s no need, I shouldn’t be eating dairy this late anyways.”_

_“I insist, Mr…”_

_“Just call me Wade.”_

* * *

Spider-Man roamed the skyline, no set path for the night, just the general ‘make sure the city is safe’. It was nice to be stretching his muscles. He had no idea what his soulmate had been up to lately, but it had left him achy all over. The only bruising he’s had so far though seemed to stem from needles. At first he was worried his soulmate had found drugs again (definitely an unpleasant, but short lived experience) but with knowledge from his internship, he recognized the common medical placement of needle punctured skin.

One day he’d find out just what was wrong with them. He suspected they might be a mutant or someone similar to himself. Spider-Man frowned behind his mask, as a common dark thought passed through his mind. What if they were constantly being tested on? It would explain the frequent and sometimes intense pain he had. He was even certain that they had died a few times.

As he settled onto a ledge overlooking the park, he pondered on if his soulmate also felt pain like he did, or if they had the more common version of feeling his emotions. He didn’t know which would be worse. He’d had his fair share of negative emotions. It came with the Parker luck.

Spider-Man’s attention snapped to the left side of the park as the sound of gunfire began, followed by his Spidey sense tingling. A few stray bullets shot past his shoulder.

“Well there goes a quiet night.”

* * *

{Why do you insist on doing this?} White sighed, annoyed at being shot at. {You could easily have stealthed that.}

[So you would have let him kill the guys if he’d been stealthy about it?] Yellow asked.

{No, but it would have been nice for this to have kept being a quiet night.}

“Ah, but it would have been boring.” Deadpool laughed as he blasted another of the gang members.

“Sometimes boring is perfectly fine.”

Deadpool opened his mouth to reply to White only to realize that the familiar voice he heard was, in fact, not White. He whipped around just as Spider-Man tackled him to the ground, slamming the guns out of his fist.

“Well hello there sexy.”

Spider-Man wasn’t paying attention to Deadpool though, instead taking stock of the other bodies littering the area. Deadpool didn’t mind. The smaller, more limber man had remained perched on Deadpool’s chest after tackling him and he was going to enjoy the view while he could.

“What the hell are you doing?” Spider-Man finally asked, his growing anger showing through the mask with no trouble.

“Playing a game of red rover?” Deadpool shrugged.

{I really hate you right now.}

[Quiet, you. We don’t need your issues!]

“What could be so important that you need to kill?” Spider-Man stood, picking Deadpool up with him, lifting him off the ground by his suit.

“Oh, hot.”

{Seriously?}

“Seriously?”

Deadpool lifted an eyebrow, still a little weirded out when White and Spidey synced up, but shook his head. He didn’t have time to focus on that now.

“Look, I’m just trying to get to their boss, and they were just not helping.”

“And killing them helped how?” Spider-Man huffed and dropped him to the ground before going to see if anyone was alive.

“Ow.” Deadpool stood up and rubbed his butt. “They shot at me first.”

[They were shitty shots too. Not one hit you.]

{You killed them all.} White responded softly.

“You killed them all.” Spider-Man’s voice was barely audible as he stood, tapping at something on his wrist.

“Jeez, could you stop repeating White, it’s very confusing.”

“What?”

“What?”

Spider-Man shook his head. “Look, if you’re going to insist on being in my area, you’ve got to stop killing.”

{exasperated, tired, angry, hurt} White fell into just stating the emotions as they became stronger and flowed over Deadpool.

“I can’t promise that. I unalive people, it’s my thing.”

[We wouldn’t know what to do with ourselves otherwise.]

Spider-Man put his hands on his hips, a wave of determination sweeping through White and Deadpool.

“I’ll help you find your guy if you promise not to kill anymore, not even the guy you’re after.”

Deadpool studied Spider-Man for a second before responding. “I’m not sure I can promise to not kill anyone, but I will aim for less.”

* * *

Spider-Man couldn’t get his mind off of Deadpool. They had been working on trying to track down the person Deadpool had been assigned, but had yet to have any breakthroughs.

At the moment, Spider-Man was taking on a small group of thugs. He’d caught them on his way back home from tonight's search. He was mid punch when a strong pain pierced through his head. He grabbed at the air wildly and staggered back.

Spider-Man blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, but he was thankful for his Spidey sense as he automatically pushed himself out of the way of a punch. He took stock of his situation as things came back online in his brain.

It was going to be a close call kind of night. He wasn’t sure what pains were his and what belonged to his soulmate. He just hoped that the person on the other end kept alive long enough for him to finish up here.

Spider-Man had long since guessed that his soulmate had some serious healing powers to constantly be killed and come back to life. It was infinitely annoying, especially when it happened while he was on the job.

He webbed up the thugs, too tired now to deal with them any longer. He quickly fished out one of their cell phones and dialed the police. After giving them the information they needed, Spider-Man shot out a web, aiming for a fairly tall building, looking for a quiet rooftop to handle the seizure he would bet he had coming.

* * *

_Peter paced the rooftop, still frustrated with the constant pain he felt these days. Ever since he had undergone the physical changes from the radioactive spider bite, other things had changed as well._

_The medication he had been taking for as long as he could remember no longer worked. He hadn’t told Aunt May or Uncle Ben yet, he was still trying to get a feel for all the changes and he wasn’t sure how he’d explain that he could stick to walls and leap super high all of a sudden._

_Instead, he suffered in silence, wondering just what his soulmate was having to deal with. What kind of pain were they having that was so constant, and Peter knew that it affected him at a fraction of what the other person was feeling._

_Peter couldn’t stop the tears from escaping, knowing he couldn’t do much to help. He just wanted to find them and wrap them in a hug._

_As time passed, the pain became just background noise, a constant itch that never went away. It was there when he made the terrible decision that led to his loss. It is what kept him from going completely numb during Uncle Ben’s funeral. It kept him grounded as everything else seemed to upend itself._

_So it was an odd feeling when all the pain ceased for a moment, relief passing through Peter as he walked his plate to the sink. It was short lived though, as suddenly every nerve ending went haywire._

_Aunt May rushed from the table, trying to make sure Peter didn’t slam into anything as he seized. It lasted for a few long, agonizing minutes in which May called 911._

_By the time the paramedics arrived, Peter was sitting up, his head in his hands. May held a glass of water for him._

_After hearing that Peter was a soulmated person, the more experienced Paramedic frowned. He took a deep breath and then explained what the most likely scenario was, that Peter’s soulmate had just died._

_They still insisted on taking Peter to the hospital for observations though, just in case the paramedic had been wrong._

* * *

Peter rubbed at his eyes, exhausted from the long day. He’d not gotten much sleep the night before, pouring over the information he and Deadpool had gathered so far. Then he’d spent the morning at a photoshoot, the one job he could not miss since it was where most of his money came from. Bills had to get paid somehow. Currently he was finishing up the paperwork he had fallen behind on at the lab.

He had hoped it would have been a Wade day. It would have been nice to see the scarred man and joke around with him. It certainly would have made his day, but sadly there had been no sign of the man.

Pete’s Spidey sense went off and as he ducked, a body came flying through the wall.

“Well, that is rude, I like this place.”

As Peter rubbed at the pain shooting up his back, he turned to the voice coming from a lump of a body.

“Deadpool?”

“Oh? Someone’s here, well that’s not good.”

Peter ran over to Deadpool, who was trying to move his fingers.

“Why do they always show being thrown through a wall as effortless?” Deadpool said, stare unfocused.

“Maybe those other walls just suck at being walls.” Peter shrugged.

“Ah, there we go.” Deadpool’s mask turned to look at Peter, eyebrow cocked in confusion. “What are you doing here so late?”

Peter had to remind himself that Deadpool didn’t know him outside of the mask. “How do you know it’s late for me?” he asked back.

Deadpool motioned with his arm, showing that he was finally regaining control of his limbs. “Pretty much every building in this area is closed. It’s not safe for such a gorgeous baby face to be out this late.”

Peter couldn’t stop the red flushing his cheeks. “I was almost finished, but it seems I should call the police to report the damage.”

Peter frowned as he looked around. The whole front wall would need to be replaced.

A hulking shadowed figure appeared in the hole, breathing heavy. Peter’s eyes widened and he turned back to Deadpool. He was in no condition to keep fighting, but Peter couldn't exactly fight in his place at the moment.

Deadpool sat up, pulled out a gun, pointing it at the figure and shooting at it. The bullets just bounced off the ridged form.

“Well, shit, I thought I had loaded the adamantium bullets.” He turned to Peter. “You should probably leave before things get real bad.”

“What about you?” Peter asked. “He’s gonna kill you.”

Deadpool patted Peter’s head. “You don’t know much about me.” He sounded a little sad when he spoke, leaving Peter a little confused.

He stood up and pulled out his katanas. “Leave, now.” All humor had left his voice.

Peter nodded even though Deadpool couldn’t see. He scrambled up, and headed towards the back entrance. He barely made it to his desk when Deadpool flew past him. He dove down behind the desk trying to keep out of the way, ignoring the pain flaring back up in him.

Whoever Deadpool was fighting came into view. Peter didn’t recognize him.

“Could you maybe at least answer my question before killing me? I’d be totes appreciative.”

The guy grabbed Deadpool by the neck and lifted him from the ground. “How about I just shut you up completely, since it seemed my brothers couldn’t?”

There was a loud snap, and Deadpool went limp in the other’s hand. Peter clapped his hand over his mouth to keep from crying out, but quickly found his attention elsewhere as every nerve in his neck screamed in pain.

He knew what was about to happen to him, he recognized what was going on. He wondered how long it would last, if he would be able to fight through and attack the person that had just killed Deadpool.

But as the seizures came on with this death, it seemed to drag a realization out of Peter. He looked over at Deadpool’s body where the other was standing over him. His soulmate had been in front of him the whole time.

* * *

Deadpool blinked, taking in his surroundings. Reality settled in as he remembered being thrown into a wall, seeing Peter and fighting Astley, though it was less fighting and more getting his neck snapped. He sat up, and straighten his neck before it fully healed up.

A groan pulled his attention from himself and to the body under the desk.

{It hurts so much...}

Deadpool reached the desk and bent down, finding Peter curled in a ball, breathing heavily.

“Come on, Peter, let’s get you out of there.”

He gently pulled the smaller man out from under the desk and began inspecting him.

[He seems to be okay. No cuts or bruises.]

{Soulmate?}

White was confused, but Deadpool ignored it for the moment. He wanted to make sure Peter was okay, but he was shuddering as though he was suddenly sick. The convulsions did seem to be calming though.

“Hey, can you hear me, Peter?”

{How...oh god, my neck hurts so much.}

Deadpool paused at that. “What do you mean, White?”

[Oh, I think I know what he means, and it is not good.]

{Panic attack incoming!}

Peter curled into himself, wrapping his head in his hands, letting out a ragged gasp.

“White! Can you possibly help in a better way?!” Deadpool waved his hands in frustration. “Tell me what to do?”

[Nope, seems White is just becoming a box of white noise. It’s really interesting to watch.]

“Damn it.” he shook his head and picked up the smaller man. “We need to get out of here at least.”

As he gripped Peter close to his chest, sirens could be heard a few blocks away. He climbed the nearest fire escape and searched for some cover. He managed to find a garden alcove a few buildings over. Deadpool laid Peter out on the ground.

“Alright, bud, I want to help, but I don’t know what’s happening to you right now.”

Peter didn’t move, but his breathing was slowing to something normal.

{So tired...}

[White speaks again!]

“Yeah, well it doesn’t seem like he’ll be much help still.”

Deadpool glanced up at the sky, watching as a helicopter flew over the buildings. It circled a few times before moving on.

“Do they even know what they’re looking for?” Deadpool asked.

“They probably don’t have a clue.”

“White?” Deadpool frowned, eyes still scanning the skyline incase the helicopter returned. “That was an actual sentence.”

“I did take grammar in school.”

Deadpool turned to see a barely awake Peter looking at him through heavy lidded eyes. He put his hand over his heart.

“You gave me a scare there, I thought Astley got you.”

“No, just got hit with the soulmate seizure.”

Peter tried to sit up. Deadpool put a hand on his shoulder and helped him.

“Soulmate seizure?” he asked, confusion showing through his mask.

Peter nodded. “It’s what I call it when my soulmate dies...when you die.”

“WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?!” Deadpool clapped a hand over his mouth before he kept going.

“I really don’t want to get into it right now.” Peter pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“Oh no.” he whispered. He hadn’t realized just how much his pain impacted Peter.

{I wanna go home.}

“I can take you home if you’ll tell me where to go.” Deadpool said, trying to not let his panic come through.

“What? How do you even know that’s what I want?” Peter’s eyes narrowed.

“You have pain, I have voices.” he said, matter of factly.

“Voices? But that’s not a soulmate possibility.” Peter lifted a hand to his face in thought, curiosity breaking through the tiredness on his face. “Or at least no one’s ever reported having a telepathic connection before.”

“My guess? It came with the experimenting that happened to me forever ago.” Deadpool shrugged. “I was all normal before Weapon X, I can tell you that much.”

Peter fell silent, and Deadpool just watched him, waiting.

He broke the silence first. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know my injuries affected you so, Spidey.”

{WHAT?!}

“WHAT?!”

Deadpool flinched, uncertain if it was from White or Peter or both. White was seething in his brain, making it hard to focus.

“I’m going home.” Peter said, voice cold, as he stood on unsteady legs.

“But-”

“No, I am exhausted and I can’t deal with this right now.” Peter tapped his wrist, his frustration going. “Dang it, they’re in my bag.” he mumbled under his breath.

“Please let me make sure you get home safe. I don’t have to be the one to take you, I have a friend who can do it for me.” Deadpool ask, the uncertainty he usually managed to hide while in his mask bleeding through his words.

Peter looked back and sighed. “Fine.”

* * *

The air had a bit of a nip to it and Peter wished he had a jacket. He was at least thankful for the hot tea he had just got warming his hands. He glanced over at Wade who seemed to be hiding in his hoodie.

“You’ve been awfully quiet this afternoon.”

Wade shrugged as he brought his cup of coffee to his mouth. Peter frowned. They had been hitting it off for a while, but lately things seemed off. Was Wade not enjoying the time they spent together?

Peter shook his head. Maybe he was just overthinking everything. Ever since he found out that Deadpool was his soulmate nearly two weeks ago, he’d been a little off himself. He’d even been avoiding the man when they were in costume. He used the excuse that splitting up and looking for clues would be wise. Mostly he just wanted space.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

It took a moment for Wade to formulate an answer. “Well, no, not really.”

“Then what is it?”

“You just seemed like you needed space, so I was giving it to you.” Wade sighed, then let out a soft chuckle. “Honestly I just can’t get a read on you.”

He couldn’t blame Wade, not really. After all, Peter basically had a second life he couldn’t share with many people. Maybe if things got serious with Wade, he might consider telling him.

Peter frowned. That was unlikely. Even if he did pick Wade over Deadpool, how was he to know if Wade would leave him for his own soulmate. Being friends with Wade was better than nothing though, so he wouldn’t give up just yet.

“Hey, space case,” Wade nudged him in the shoulder before holding his arm out. “Want some warmth?”

Peter hadn’t even realized he was shivering. It was so subtle, that it hadn’t even registered. He was surprised that Wade had noticed, but he shouldn’t have been. He learned early on that Wade could be fairly observant.

He accepted Wade’s offer with a nod of the head. The heat coming off him quickly warmed Peter and he sighed in contentment before taking a sip of his tea.

“Wanna catch a movie tonight?” Wade asked.

Peter thought about what he planned to do that night, and knew he had to patrol. He could go out later. He wanted to spend time with Wade, no matter what his soul bond told him.

“Yeah, that sounds good.”

* * *

Wade was standing in a long line at a random bank. His eyes scanned over the crowd, counting heads and also trying to keep track of the odd fellow he had followed inside. He had seen him outside while he was at a hot dog stand. He was all jittery and Wade could make out that the guy had a bit of a bulk in his jacket that made him nervous. He’d stalked him to this bank he was currently in, his gut telling him something was about to go down.

He wasn’t in his suit though, so he couldn’t just jump in and stop the ruckus beforehand. Instead, he pulled his hoodie tighter and just watched, his hand on his phone, ready to dial the authorities. He had debated on calling them now, but knew they’d probably just hang up if nothing was happening yet.

{I’m so proud.}

“Not now, White.” he whispered to himself.

{But you don’t get to play the good samaritan often enough.}

[Because it’s lame and boring.]

Wade ignored the boxes as he watched the suspicious character walk up to the counter. His thumb hung over the call button.

But his attention was pulled away from him as a woman jumped up on one of the desk in the lobby, pulling a gun from her jacket. Soon three more people plus the original guy were standing on desks and counters, waving their guns. He didn’t bother listening to their demands as he hit dial.

{Down Wade!}

White’s shout came as the nearest person leveled their gun at him, walking towards him.

“We said, get the fuck down!” They grabbed his phone before kicking him at the back of his knees.

Wade just let himself fall to the ground. The gunman stayed on him as he looked at his phone before throwing it on the ground.

[Wouldn’t have made a difference, the bank's security has probably already sent out a call.]

{Always worth a shot.}

Wade wasn’t good at being a hostage though. He was plotting how he wanted to handle the situation with as little damage to the other hostages as possible. He let out a sigh as he realized he’d just have to draw as much fire to himself as he could.

{Don’t you dare.}

The gunman nearest him finally shifted his gun just slightly away from him and he saw his opening. He swung a leg out, kicking the guy’s feet out from under them. Unfortunately, the guy had a good grip on his gun and didn’t drop it as he fell on his back. Wade jumped up, ready to snag the gun away and turn it on the other robbers when a web beat him to it.

He glance up and spotted Spider-Man falling from the tall ceiling. He shot out more webbing at the downed robber, securing him to the floor before shooting a strand to the roof. His arc brought him to Wade, who he scooped up. It seemed just in time as well as a rain of bullets hit the spot they were just in.

{seething}

[White’s not using words again. Well sorta anyway.]

“What the hell were you thinking?” Anger colored Peter’s voice as he twisted in the air and landed them behind an occupied desk. “You could have been killed.”

“What?”

Wade didn’t get a chance for an answer as Spidey took off again.

[Well that was weird.]

“Well maybe he just doesn’t want to have a seizure while he’s working.” Wade shrugged and glanced over the desk.

Spider-Man was swinging across the lobby towards his next target. They were all spaced just well enough over the large room to be a nuisance to Peter. It would just be easier and they’d finish faster if he helped.

Wade kept himself low as he ran as quietly as he could towards the nearest person preoccupied with aiming at Spider-Man. He slid his arm around the man’s neck, pulling tight. The person struggled, flailing, and shooting bullets randomly. One of them managed to lodge in Wade’s shoulder, but he just ignored it.

Before Wade choked the man to death in his sleeper hold, Spider-Man was at his side, looking at his shoulder, wincing.

{Shit, shit, shit!}

“I’ll be fine Spidey, don’t worry about me.” Wade said as he dropped the person in his arms to swat at Peter’s hands. “Stop the robbers!”

Spidey’s face was obscured by the mask, but through White, Wade could feel the concern rolling off of him. “Look, I’ll be fine, it’s just my shoulder. I’ll be more careful. Now get back out there.”

“Fine, just...please stay down?” Spider-Man asked, shifting his own shoulder as though he were stretching out the muscles there. Wade frowned. He really needed to work on being less careless.

Peter didn’t give Wade a chance to argue before he was throwing himself over their cover and shooting a web towards the woman across the room. Wade kept low, but still looked over the cover, taking stock of the room. Many of the hostages had remained where they had gone down, but thankfully he and Spidey had kept the shooters occupied meaning the hostage had been left alone.

He glanced around, counting the robbers. One webbed to the ground, one webbed to a chair on the other side of the room, the woman engaged with Spider-Man, looking desperate, and the one at his feet, knocked out cold. He couldn’t find the other woman.

[Blind-spot.]

Yellow barely had the words out before the woman had a gun to his head.

“Up.” she ordered.

Wade stood. He took stock of the situation, trying to figure out quickly how to disarm her.

{Wade!}

He heard the snap of bone and the woman fighting Peter dropped to her knees, dropping the gun, and cradling her arm. Spidey webbed her to the desk they had been fighting on before turning to the robber next to Wade. He was just far enough away that neither him nor his webbing would reach her before she fired the gun.

“Let me go and he lives,” she ordered.

[Ugh, can’t we just risk the shooting and knock this bitch out, please?]

Wade debated if he could manage it, but if he went down, so did Spidey, even if it was just for a moment. Spider-Man tried to take a step forward, but the woman tightened her grip on Wade.

“Don’t move.”

White was having trouble making words but Wade quickly identified the building panic pouring in from Peter. He would have to risk a bullet to break the tension forming.

Wade dropped his body down and swung around the woman, twisting her wrist as he did so. She fired off two bullets into the ceiling before dropping the gun.

[See, we’re fine. This is our job, for christ sake. Easy peasy.]

Spider-Man was near instantly by their side, webbing up the robbers hands. Then he was trying to look Wade over, who was promptly trying to shove him from the scene.

“The cops will be here any moment.” He said, swatting at Peter’s hands.

“I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Spidey countered.

“I’ll be fine. Go.” He grabbed Spider-Man by the shoulders and turned him before giving him a small bit of a shove towards the back way Spidey had surely snuck in through.

“But…” Peter glanced back over his shoulder.

{I’m just worried.}

Wade sighed, giving him a small smile. “Go.”

Spider-Man finally conceded and pulled himself to the ceiling, and quickly disappearing. Wade looked around before making his way to the door. He could see the police lights just around the corner. Wade did not want to deal with them, so made sure no eyes were on him before slipping out.

* * *

Peter locked the front door, finishing up for the night. Wade was still in the back with a couple doctors. Peter could have gone home, he wasn’t sure how late Wade was going to be, but he really wanted to see him before he left.

He made his way to the hallway that led to various labs for different experiments and studies going on. He remembered being a little dubious of the place when he first got the job, but after getting to know the doctors and seeing the facilities, along with no warning from his spider sense, he knew it would be okay.

He waved through a window at a patient who would be doing a sleep study, while the doctor in the room had her back to him, typing away at a computer. Denise was a sweetheart and had just been cleared of her leukemia. The doctors had asked if she would be willing to be continued studied after, and she had readily agreed. The damage to her lungs had been the most notable issue but they wanted to study how it had affected her brain as well.

After a few minutes making faces at the younger woman, the doctor turned to glare at Peter, who just laughed and waved once more as he moved on.

Peter had actual not been in one of Wade’s sessions and was curious what they studied. After he had brought the initial paperwork to the doctor that would oversee Wade, the doctor immediately told Peter he’d take care of all future paperwork, and Wade didn’t tell him much about his sessions when they managed to make time to hang out.

He turned to the room he knew was Wade’s, a smile growing big across his face. He didn’t get a chance to share it with Wade as the larger man was looking down at what the doctor was doing to his arm, telling him something that the doctor responded to with a shake of the head. Peter was curious but the soundproof walls kept even his heightened hearing from the words.

A frown fell over Peter’s face as his right arm went numb. He glanced at it, flexing his wrist, wondering what Deadpool was up to to be causing him pain this evening. He shook his head and looked back up, only to be caught off guard at what he saw before him.

Wade looked at him with startled wide eyes, his free hand held out to stop the doctor’s hand who had shifted enough for Peter to see what was happening. The doctor held a scalpel that was buried in Wade’s arm, having left at least a four inch gash that was… Peter looked back up at Wade, his own eyes going wide with realization as he watched the skin on Wade’s arm quickly heal itself.

Peter turned on his heel. He was getting really good at avoiding a subject he really needed to talk about.

* * *

Deadpool held a blade to Astley’s throat, ready to be done with this nuisance once and for all.

{Don’t.}

“Use your words, they’re more effective.” he directed to Spider-Man, his eyes never leaving the webbed up Astley.

Deadpool and Spider-Man worked well together, despite the fact that Peter was downright refusing to speak to him at the moment. Instead, Wade was having to utilize White to figure out what was going on in his soulmate’s mind. Deadpool wasn’t exactly sure what he had done, but he suspected it might have to do with what went down at the research labs.

“You told me you wouldn’t kill Astley.” The webslinger finally spoke.

“I lied,” he replied, pressing the blade into Astley’s throat.

[Dew eet! Comeon! Kill him!]

{Do it, and there is no future for us.}

“Words! Damn it, Spidey.”

“Leave him to the authorities and the Ice Box,” Peter said, words laced with suppressed frustration.

“That will accomplish nothing.” Wade still dropped his blade though, turning to Spider-Man. “He’s only a small part of the problem.”

“And we will find them and deal with them, but we do not kill.” Peter jumped down from the lamp to stand in front of Wade.

“You. You don’t kill.” Wade sheathed his blade. “I, on the other hand, have no qualms about it. And as much as I love you, I am not just gonna change my moral code so it magically lines up with yours overnight. I will never be able to be some perfect embodiment of good enough.”

Deadpool tilted his head, waiting for a response from Spidey.

[White, a little help here?]

{...love...you said…}

“We need to talk and I am not doing this here.” Peter said.

Wade got all of two milliseconds before he was scooped up by Peter who shot out a web and flung them to the top of a nearby building. It took a moment for Wade’s eyes to adjust to the bright lights of the billboard residing on the roof. It was a giant advertisement for, Wade guessed, some perfume. It read ‘Love: Always Conquers’. Wade let out a chuckle, enjoying the touch of irony.

Peter stepped away from Wade for a moment, making his usual call to the authorities about Astley before turning back to Wade. Peter lifted his hands, moving them slightly, looking for the words to speak. Wade felt it best to just keep any thoughts to himself until Peter spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Wade?”

Deadpool squinted his eyes, confused. “I thought you knew.”

Peter threw his hands up in the air. “No, I had no idea until I saw you healing at the labs.” He brought down one hand and pointed accusingly at Wade. “Speaking of, what the hell? You know I can feel your physical pain, why would you allow him to cut you?” Peter’s hands went up in the air again. “Why was he even cutting you in the first place?!”

“Well shit, now I know anesthetics do not work.” Wade sighed, placing his hands on his hips. “We’ve been studying my healing ability and how it interacts with my cancer.”

[So...we just gonna avoid that reaction to you admitting you love him?]

“I what?!”

“What what?” Peter asked.

“Did I, ah, say something...back there...” Wade waved his hands to the side, motioning back to the ground where the faint sound of sirens rose from.

{I don’t know how…}

“Please, White, let Peter speak for himself.” Wade tapped the side of his head.

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get used to that.” Peter said as he brought his hands up to his face, tugging at the hem of his mask. “It’s so weird thinking you can hear my thoughts.”

“Well, that only happens when I’m close to you and it’s kinda random.” Wade scratched the back of his head anxiously. “Sometimes White works kinda like what other soulmates say, and all I get are emotions.”

“Can you...tell how my emotions are now?” Peter asked as he fully pulled off the mask and began to wring it nervously in his hands, looking at the ground.

Wade didn’t think he could get tired of looking at Peter. “They’re hard to pinpoint. I know you were all anger earlier, but I’m guessing that’s about the lab and you thinking I was hiding being Wade from you.”

“Yeah, it was.” Peter looked up at Wade. “I guess right now, I’m just a mixed bag of emotions.”

{Scared, confused, excited, nervous, hopeful, love}

“Love.” Wade repeated. “White said love.”

“Oh?” Peter went red. “I mean, it’s there, just a little lost in the confusion? I think my brain is still mashing Wade you and Deadpool you together, and honestly, I think I fell in love with Wade a while ago. It’s why finding out you were my soulmate and he-you-ugh-whatever, you get what i mean right?”

Wade let out a soft chuckle, “Yeah, I think I can follow.” He frowned slightly though. “Think that love can translate to all of me and not just he-you-ugh-whatever?”

Peter chewed on his lip, nervous. “Can I try something?”

Wade nodded and Peter walked over to him. He lifted his hands to the bottom of Wade’s mask, but paused, looking for assurance that what he was doing was still okay even mere seconds later.

“Go ahead, Spidey.” Wade whispered.

Peter pulled up the mask slowly, taking in the scarred skin as it appeared. He sucked in a breath as Wade’s heterochromic eyes made their appearance. They shifted back and forth, taking in Peter’s face at such a close proximity. Finally Peter slid the mask over Wade’s scalp and his hand fell to his side.

“Hi, Wade.”

“Hi, Peter.”

“You really are a mess.” Peter chuckled, mirth pushing the uncertainty out of his eyes.

“We both are, baby boy.”

“I think I’ll still need some time.”

“That’s okay, we have all the time in the world.”

Wade brought up his hands to cup Peter’s face, running his thumbs under his eyes. “I love you.”

“I know.”

The smile that spread on each of their faces shone brighter than the billboard behind them. After a moment of Wade just taking it all in - the craziness that was their soulmate connection, how they had danced around each other for months simply because they sucked at proper communication, how much he loved the young man in front of him - he leaned in and kissed Peter for the first time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've finished in two years and it's over twice as long as my last longest one shot. I am thrilled. I've been in such a massive writing slump but stumbling into the Spideypool fandom (literally joined this Big Bang ten minutes before the deadline for applications) and reigniting my long time love of Marvel has really helped.
> 
> I have to thank [CatSaucee](https://catsauceeartofficial.tumblr.com/post/182671680396/art-ive-done-for-343endersparks-lovely-fic-that) for their amazing art! The art helped inspire me so, so much. 
> 
> I have to also thank [meinposhbastard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinposhbastard/pseuds/meinposhbastard) for beta reading! 
> 
> Thank you both for putting up with my procrastinating ass. You are both so wonderful!
> 
> And thanks to Lucifer Almighty for idea help and [thelonebamf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonebamf) for putting up with me complaining about my own procrastinating, ~~but hey, now we can focus on our spideypool fic so readers, keep your else out for that beast of a story~~.
> 
> Be sure to check out all the other awesome fics from the [Spideypool Big Bang of 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Spideypool_Big_Bang_2018)!!!


End file.
